Uma Primavera Fria
by Marie de Rohan
Summary: Tudo o que ela queria era não ser encontrada. Tudo o que ele queria era entendê-la. AH-AU - Doctorward & Momella.
1. Na estrada

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de propriedade de SM. **

**Uma primavera fria**

**Capítulo 1: Na estrada**

O clima do novo estado começou a mostrar sinais logo que saímos de Oregon. Peter começou a reclamar do frio cerca de trinta minutos depois de vermos as placas indicando os limites de Washington e Charlotte reparou na chuva.

-Falta muito, mamãe?

Olhei-a pelo retrovisor. O gesso devia estar coçando porque a pequena mão discretamente tentava aliviar o que estava sentindo sem que eu percebesse e não reclamasse com ela.

-Charlie, não coce.

Ela fez beicinho e Peter também reparou o que ela fazia.

-Mas tá coçando. – ela reclamou.

-Eu imagino que sim, baby, mas... – dei um suspiro pesado. Detestava que ela estivesse naquela situação e não pudesse fazer nada – Já vamos chegar a um hotel e dormir, ok?

-Não vamos chegar hoje na nova casa? – Peter perguntou.

Encontrei os olhos dele no retrovisor.

-"À"nova casa. – corrigi com uma voz suave, tentando esconder meu desânimo. Se fosse por mim, já estaríamos dormindo no nosso novo quarto numa hora dessas – E... não, baby... Já vai escurecer, precisamos jantar e dormir. Prometo que acordaremos cedo e dormiremos amanhã na nova casa! – falei com uma voz incrivelmente forçada de alegria.

Mas ele não comentou nada.

Peter passou quase a viagem inteira sem falar desde o começo dela, há dois dias. Não se leva tanto tempo assim numa viagem entre Arizona e Washington quando se vem por Califórnia e Oregon, mas tivemos paradas para dormir nos hotéis onde eu pudesse ter um pouco de segurança com duas crianças, café, almoço e jantar, além dos cuidados com o braço engessado de Charlotte. Com isso, as coisas demoraram e tivemos que adiar nossa chegada a uma nova casa que meu pai, chefe de polícia em Jacksonville, Flórida, conseguiu para nós com alguns contatos e com a ajuda de Angela Weber, minha única e melhor amiga e cúmplice em tudo isso.

-Mamãe, onde estão as flores? – Charlotte perguntou outra vez.

Olhei rapidamente a estrada e, de fato, Washington parecia estar no outono e não na primavera.

-Não sei, amor... – falei, voltando a me concentrar na estrada – Fique olhando a estrada e veja se encontra uma florzinha para mamãe, ok?

Talvez a tarefa a mantivesse ocupada.

-Ok. – ela concordou, olhando para a estrada que passava rápido demais para os olhos de uma garotinha de quatro anos.

-Peter, não deixe que ela coce o braço, tá?

-Tá bom. – ele falou meio sem animação, meio sem motivação, e tirou a mãozinha da irmã que insistia em coçar o braço.

-Quando chegarmos ao hotel vamos cuidar do bracinho, certo, Charlie?

-Tá. – ela concordou com um sorriso.

E continuou procurando flores na estrada.

~o~

No hotel mais seguro que passamos, fizemos o check in rapidamente antes de o funcionário começar a fazer perguntas e Charlotte começar a falar demais para uma criança de quatro anos.

O quarto não era o mais bonito, mas era limpo e tinha uma janela que mostrava a vista do quarto andar. Não havia quartos disponíveis nos primeiros andares, então foi azar nosso carregar as malas por todos os lances de escadas de um hotel sem elevador.

Havia uma cama de casal que eu dividiria com as crianças, uma mesinha com cadeira, uma tevê antiga de uma marca que nem existia mais e um armário. A primeira coisa que verifiquei ao entrar foi o banheiro: pia, chuveiro, toalete. Tudo limpo. Podíamos usar as toalhas sem precisar pagar.

-Que tal pedir uma pizza? – mostrei animadamente os folders de diversas pizzarias que peguei do balcão – Charlotte? Peter?

Peter – como sempre – deu de ombros. Os olhos castanhos de Charlotte brilharam de animação.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se minha filha tinha alguma bateria ligada 24 horas nela. Nem com o braço machucado e tomando medicamento para a dor ela deixava de ser animada.

-Posso escolher, mamãe? Posso, posso?

-Claro... – sentei na beirada da cama e os dois se sentaram comigo, cada um ao meu lado. Peguei meu celular barato e descartável e peguei o primeiro folder – Que tal uma pizza vegetariana?

-Nhan nhan. – Charlotte falou num tom adorável.

-Pode ser, mãe. – Peter falou numa voz suave e um pequeno sorriso, e eu não pude deixar de passar a mão nos cabelos louros dele.

Em alguns minutos, pedi uma grande pizza para nós três – e tivemos uma promessa que seria entregue em vinte e cinco minutos, no máximo.

-Podemos brincar um pouco? – Charlotte perguntou meio que implorando, já que passou o dia no carro escutando músicas infantis e livros em áudio.

-Peter, pode brincar com ela?

-Tá. – o desânimo voltou a tomar conta dele, mas não reclamou de nada. Só sentou no chão, pegou uma bolsa cheia de bonecas de Charlotte e começou a arrumar tudo. Ela sentou-se segundos depois e começou a ajudá-lo.

Peter sabia como manter Charlotte distraída e me ajudar em alguns momentos, como a criança maravilhosa que era.

Aproveitei para pegar minha agenda e planejar o dia de amanhã, além de controlar meus gastos. Sem poder usar cartão de crédito por alguns dias e usando apenas o dinheiro que meu pai nos deu, dava tranquilamente para chegarmos a Forks e esperarmos mais alguns dias até todos nossos novos documentos chegarem.

Longe do ouvido dos meninos, peguei o celular e me aproximei da janela, sem ousar abrir as cortinas.

Procurei na agenda o número de uma das pessoas que mais confiava no mundo. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

_-Bells? –_ meu pai parecia _aliviado _ao telefone – _Já chegou?_

-Só atravessamos a fronteira do estado, mas não estamos ainda na cidade. – dei um suspiro – Os meninos tinham que jantar e dormir.

_-Sim, sim, claro... _– ele, depois de estar aliviado, soou muito _cansado _– _Queria estar com vocês aí. Estão em algum hotel?_

-No mais confiável que encontrei pela estrada.

_-Estão precisando de dinheiro?_

-Não ainda... Acredito que podemos sobreviver mais dois dias com o que você nos deu.

_-Lembre-se: nada de usar cartões e tire a bateria do celular quando forem dormir. _

-Ok, pai... – dei um suspiro – E nossos documentos?

_-Quase prontos._ – ele respondeu, e escutei-o remexer alguma coisa ao fundo – _Amanhã terminaremos. Sua mãe escolheu os nomes._

-Puta merda. – murmurei tão baixo que acho que nem meu pai ouviu, muito menos as crianças – O que ela inventou?

Novamente ele remexeu alguma coisa.

_-Você agora é... Grace Marie Dwyer..._ – ele deu uma risada curta – Pelamordeus, Renee...

Escutei minha mãe gritar _"não enche" _ao fundo.

Minha mãe no momento era _fangirl_ de um jogador de basebol de uma liga menor da Flórida chamado Phil Dwyer. O menino tinha 18 anos e, segundo meu pai, jogava mal para cacete, mas para minha mãe aquele era um Leo Dicaprio mais novo.

-E os meninos...? – já estava até com medo dos nomes que ela escolheu.

-_Elizabeth Grace Dwyer e Steven Alexander Dwyer... hmmm… até que não são tão ruins._

-Ainda bem... – murmurei, soltando outro suspiro.

Uma batida na porta me assustou, fazendo com que eu quase largasse o celular. As crianças ficaram assustadas e olharam para mim.

-Quem é? – perguntei em voz bem firme e forte, como meu pai me ensinou.

_-Pizza!_ – alguém falou do outro lado.

Dei um suspiro de alívio e voltei a falar ao celular.

-Pai, os meninos e eu vamos jantar. Nossa pizza chegou.

_-Eu ouvi._ – ele falou _– Ligue-me de novo pela manhã e depois que chegarem a Forks. Amanhã quero falar com os meninos._

-Ok. – dei um sorriso enquanto me aproximava da porta – Obrigada, pai.

-De nada, Bells. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – finalizei a chamada e deslizei o aparelho num dos bolsos da calça, escondendo-o. Depois abri a porta com cuidado, sem deixar mostrar muito meu rosto e sem que as crianças ficassem à vista do entregador – Quanto devo mesmo?

-Vinte e cinco dólares.

Vinte e cinco dólares por uma pizza de beira de estrada. Aonde esse mundo vai parar, Barack Obama?

Separei uma nota de vinte e duas de cinco e entreguei-lhe.

-Fique com o resto.

-Obrigado, madame. – ele falou sorrindo, feliz com a gorjeta.

Fechei a porta e voltei-me para meus dois filhos.

-Quem quer pizza? – perguntei animadamente, torcendo para que não percebessem meu cansaço.

~o~

Depois da pizza, as crianças tomaram banho e se arrumaram para dormir. Deitei com elas, uma de cada lado meu, porque depois que adormecessem seria minha vez de tomar um banho bem quente antes de arrumar minhas coisas.

O braço de Charlotte ainda tinha uma leve coceira por causa do gesso, e passei uma pomada para assadura depois de ajudá-la a tomar banho.

Apoiei minhas costas na cabeceira e os dois se moldaram ao meu corpo – Peter do lado esquerdo e Charlotte do direito –, enquanto eu abria um livro no meu colo. Os dois queriam que eu lesse _O dia em que os lápis de colorir pediram demissão, _e na metade da sexta página Peter tocou meu braço e apontou para a irmã.

Charlotte estava dormindo.

Pobrezinha passou parte da tarde procurando flores pela janela do carro, agitada e com um braço coçando, não aguentou nem chegar à metade da história. Tirei meu braço de torno de Peter e a acomodei na cama, deitando-a e cobrindo-a com o lençol. Dei, por fim, um beijo na testa dela e ajeitei o travesseiro embaixo da cabecinha.

Depois acomodei Peter no meu braço e voltei a ler a história, e não demorou muito para que ele começasse a bocejar também.

-Quer que eu pare por aqui? – perguntei suavemente para não acordar Charlotte, deslizando meus dedos na cabeça dele. O cabelo louro estava ficando grande, e assim que eu chegasse a Forks eu ia mandar cortá-lo.

-Ok. – os olhos dele piscaram de sono. Com cuidado, saí do meio deles para acomodá-lo melhor. Esperei que ele deitasse a cabeça e depois prendi o cobertor na altura do queixo dele.

-Bons sonhos, baby. – falei, dando um beijo na testa dele.

-Mãe? – ele falou com a voz carregada de sono, e aproximei o meu rosto porque eu sabia que ele não falaria muito alto para não acordar a irmã.

-O que foi?

-_Ele _não vai nos achar de novo, né?

Por um instante, eu não soube o que dizer. Apenas sentei na beirada da cama e continuei tocando o cabelo dele, uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. Peter tinha um cabelo muito macio, e eu acho que quando crescer ele será a perdição de muitas mulheres.

Mas, ao contrário do pai, ele não _machucará_ nenhuma delas.

-Não. – respondi com firmeza – Nunca mais.

* * *

**Eu já queria postar essa história há algum tempo, mas queria muito finalizar minhas outras histórias antes. Ah, bem, não custa nada deixar aqui os primeiros capítulos antes de continuar, né?**

**Sobre **_**O que não podemos deixar para trás:**_**eu _acho_ que****esta semana tem capítulo e o outtake que estou devendo. Desculpem por essa, mas semana passada fiquei muito doente. Ainda estou, na verdade. Mas posso ler os comentários de todos :P Eles me ajudarão a ficar melhor! :P por favor, digam o que acharam!**

**O próximo capítulo sai em ****seis semanas****! **

**Um beijo, Marie. **


	2. Na chegada

**Disclaimer: Todas as personagens são de propriedade de SM. **

**Uma Primavera Fria**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Na chegada**

Decidimos sair cedo do hotel. Não havia dado nem seis da manhã quando acordei os meninos para tomarem banho e pegarmos a estrada novamente. Charlotte, como sempre, reclamou da água fria, mesmo eu tendo avisado que não teríamos água quente num hotel barato. Cuidei do gesso e depois arrumei nossas malas e Peter, como bom menino que era, ajudou cuidando da irmã e me passando pequenas coisas para que não esquecêssemos nada.

Depois que arrumar as crianças, fiz o _check out _e paguei o pernoite do carro no que eles chamavam de estacionamento, mas que, na verdade, não passava do quintal do hotel. O próximo item da agenda que fiz era comer algo pela manhã pagando em dinheiro — e claro que o hotel barato não oferecia nem um ovo frito com pão. O atendente do hotel sugeriu uma lanchonete de beira de estrada que ficava a meia hora de viagem e oferecia refeições razoavelmente decentes.

—Vamos, Charlie... — avisei meio que brigando enquanto nós caminhávamos até o carro. Ela estava morrendo de sono e dando um trabalho danado, que bom que era só ela. Peter seguia ao meu lado, carregando uma bolsa pequena com os remédios e outras coisas essenciais para a viagem.

Coloquei meus meninos no carro, com o cinto e tudo, e dei um beijo na testa de cada um.

— Não durmam muito. — falei para Peter. Charlie já estava com os olhos fechando — Vamos comer primeiro, depois podem dormir à vontade, tá?

— E a casa nova, mamãe? — Charlie murmurou entre um sono e outro.

— Vamos chegar hoje! — falei com uma animação forçada.

— Obazzz... — ela fechou de vez os olhos.

Tanto Peter e eu a olhamos e não aguentamos a risada.

— Vamos já comer, meu bem. — falei com carinho, depois de entrar no carro e colocar os óculos escuros, um rayban simples que já fazia uma diferença para ninguém me reconhecer — Pode dormir um pouco.

— Não estou com sono. — ele falou com um sorriso — Quero ver por onde vamos.

— Oh... tudo bem, então. — dei um sorriso, finalmente dando a partida.

**~ o ~**

O lugar indicado pelo cara do hotel era uma típica lanchonete de beira de estrada, mas tinha um cardápio convidativo. E acredito que era um lugar mais limpo do que outros por onde passamos.

Encostei o carro no estacionamento. Havia muitos carros ali também, levando-se em conta que o sol mal havia surgido. Muitos tiveram a mesma ideia de acordar mais cedo para terminar a viagem o quanto antes.

Acordei Charlie, carregando-a no colo. Como minhas mãos estavam ocupadas, Peter segurava um pedaço da minha blusa.

Ao entrarmos, mais ninguém prestou atenção em nós além da atendente, uma simpática moça de cabelo pintado de louro e com permanente ruim. Ela limpava o balcão e parou por momento ao ver que nos aproximávamos.

— Bom dia. — falei suavemente, olhando ao redor — Podemos sentar em qualquer mesa e escolher?

— Sim. — Ela falou, olhando sem desconfiança, sem perguntar por que uma menina sonolenta de braço quebrado e um menino meigo estavam viajando com a mãe num horário horrível como aquele — Podem sentar, vou lá com vocês pra anotar o pedido.

— Obrigada. — falei com educação, olhando ao redor para escolher a melhor mesa.

Talvez fosse paranoia, mas por dentro achava que todos sorriam sabendo que estávamos ali, _fugindo_, prontos para começarmos uma nova vida longe _dele, _que no primeiro minuto alguém ia ligar para a polícia me denunciando por sequestro.

Peguei o cardápio e li para Charlie algumas sugestões. Peter já sabia ler e escolher o que queria. A atendente-garçonete veio anotar nossos pedidos, olhando curiosamente o braço de Charlie.

Eu quis arrancar os olhos dela por isso. Coisa de mamãe-urso.

— O que aconteceu com o braço dela? — foi a pergunta estúpida. Claro que ela via que estava quebrado e ainda assim perguntava.

— Ela caiu da escada de casa. — Peter respondeu por mim.

Era claro que basicamente tinha sido uma queda da escada... e ele não revelou maiores detalhes por trás.

A mulher pareceu convencida com a resposta do meu menino. Prontamente, posicionou o caderninho para anotar nossos pedidos.

— Quero um _waffle_ com cobertura de chocolate, um chocolate quente e um _cupcake_ de morango. — Peter falou de uma vez. Lancei-lhe um olhar estreitado para que ele percebesse que precisava completar com mais uma coisa, o que ele logo falou — _Por favor._

Já sabia que ele adorava chocolate e eu evitava que ele só comesse isso durante as manhãs, mas resolvi dar uma folga, já que ele ainda teria que cuidar da irmã durante nossa viagem. Mais quatro horas, pelo menos.

— O que você quer, bebê? — perguntei a Charlotte. Ela franzia a testa para o cardápio, provavelmente tentando descobrir o que estava escrito. O problema de Charlotte é que ela, naquela idade, ainda não sabia ler.

— O que é isso aqui? — Ela apontou para uma figura. Era um _muffin_ de leite com gotas de chocolate.

— Um "_muffin_". — expliquei, lendo que se eu comprasse um desses e mais um suco industrializado pagaria mais barato — Veja um desses pra ela.

Prestei atenção na forma como a garçonete se portava, anotava os pedidos e prestava atenção em tudo. Eu tinha essa ideia fixa de conseguir um emprego, nem que fosse de garçonete, assim que chegássemos à nova cidade. Não podia ficar me mantendo apenas com o dinheiro do meu pai, que já se arriscava com a nossa fuga.

Não fazia nem seis meses que eu havia me graduado em Língua Inglesa, mas até o momento eu só fazia cuidar da casa e das crianças até decidirmos fugir. Por causa disso, nunca trabalhei como professora, e duvido muito que as escolas de uma região muito pequena contratassem uma novata para dar aula.

— E você? — Ela perguntou, tirando-me daqueles pensamentos.

— Eu? — perguntei. O que ela queria dizer?

— O que _você_vai querer? — Ela deu um sorriso, muito concentrada na própria tarefa para perceber que eu prestava atenção nela.

— Um café com leite, pão, um _muffin_ e omelete.

A garçonete fez uma cara engraçada e parou de anotar por um momento para me espiar discretamente. Lógico que eu, magra como era, não tinha mesmo o perfil de alguém que pede tanta coisa assim no café da manhã.

Mas, depois, ela anotou o que eu dissera, conferiu todos os pedidos e se afastou sem comentar mais nada.

— Precisamos comer bastante porque vamos gastar muita energia. — falei na mesma animação forçada de antes — Vamos arrumar nossas coisas quando chegarmos.

— Vamos comer quando chegarmos? — Peter perguntou ao deitar o queixo nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa.

Ops. Boa pergunta. Acho que vamos chegar por volta do almoço e as crianças iriam preferir comer primeiro.

— Que tal uma pizza na nova cidade? — falei, sentindo eu mesma um enorme entusiasmo — Podemos procurar a pizzaria quando chegarmos lá.

— Oba! — Charlotte exclamou, dando um enorme sorriso que era lindo, mesmo tendo uma janela pela ausência de um dente — Pizza, pizza!

Fazia tempo que eu não preparava ou comia uma pizza, mas, diabos, estávamos mudando de vida. As crianças e eu merecíamos mesmo um dia para comer tudo o que quiséssemos.

Pelo menos dez minutos depois, a garçonete trouxe nossos pedidos e se afastou de novo sem lançar mais nenhum comentário ou olhar sobre nós. Ainda bem. Eu precisava de tempo para processar o que precisava ser feito hoje e nos próximos dias.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, ajudei Charlotte a usar o banheiro e paguei nossa conta, embarcando minhas duas crianças no carro para finalmente entrar em Forks, Washington.

**~ o ~**

A placa de "Bem-vindos a Forks, Washignton" nos saudou na entrada da cidade e logo vi como aquilo afetou Peter. Durante toda a viagem, ele mantinha um braço em torno de Charlotte, como se quisesse protegê-la, mas, ao ver a saudação, logo grudou na janela do carro para observar os mínimos detalhes.

Não havia sol nesse dia. Estava chovendo e, segundo minha amiga Angela Weber, novidade era ter um dia de sol. O GPS me guiou pelas ruas para encontrarmos nossa nova casa. Passamos por uma lanchonete, uma loja de esportes, um supermercado, uma escola, uma delegacia, um banco... Enfim, tudo que uma cidade pequena e afastada de uma metrópole como Seattle deveria possuir para que os moradores não tivessem que viajar tão longe.

Logo entramos numa rua e o GPS nos avisou que chegamos ao nosso destino. Estávamos parados em frente a uma casa de dois andares que tinha sido construída provavelmente na década de 1980. Não era tão velha, mas também não estava no auge.

Angela nos avisou que a casa precisaria de alguns reparos, mas que não eram tão sérios. Tudo estava funcionando bem, mas a antiga dona, a senhora Cope, avó dela, não teve forças para consertar mais nada nos últimos anos de vida.

— Mamãe, é muito grande!— Charlotte comentou, olhando para o lado contrário. Aparentemente ela achava que nossa casa era a que estava diretamente de frente para a nossa no outro lado da rua. Uma bonita mansão de três andares, com portas e janelas em estilo francês.

— Nossa casa é essa aqui! — Peter moveu o rosto dela para o outro lado, e ela arregalou os olhos ao ver onde iríamos morar a partir de agora.

— Parece a casa da Molly! — ela falou, referindo-se à casa da boneca Molly, a primeira boneca que ganhou na vida, um presente meu de quando nos conhecemos. A casa da boneca veio alguns dias depois.

Bem, então posso imaginar que ela gostou. Charlotte correu para as escadas mais rápido que o irmão e eu, e começou a tocar a campainha para que alguém abrisse.

— Não tem ninguém em casa, Charlie. — avisei ao afastar os pequeninos dedos do botão da campainha — Acabamos de chegar. Fique aqui um instante enquanto pego nossas malas, ok? Peter, fique com ela.

Voltei para o carro para pegar duas malas: uma média preta e uma pequena cheia de detalhes florais, além de uma enorme mochila de viagem. Não tínhamos móveis, não tínhamos mais nada. Angela contou que a casa estava completamente mobiliada, mas que era melhor comprar lençóis e comida para a primeira semana.

Não levou muito para eu chegar até onde meus meninos estavam e procurar a chave nos bolsos — algo que eu protegia com a vida. Era como se aquilo fosse uma certificação de que iríamos mudar de vida. Eu a tinha colocado no bolso direito da calça jeans, e frequentemente tocava essa parte para ver se ainda estava lá.

Tirei a chave, coloquei na fechadura e abri.

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio e hesitaram para entrar. Tomei a iniciativa e entramos na nossa nova casa.

Angela estava certa sobre a limpeza. O cheiro de mofo predominou minhas narinas logo que entramos na sala. À esquerda, havia uma escada que levava aos quartos no segundo andar; de onde estava, eu conseguia ver a porta da cozinha perto da escada. Do outro lado tinha mais uma porta, provavelmente do banheiro social.

Comecei a andar em direção à escada. Coloquei a mala média no chão e carreguei apenas a florida para o outro andar. Peter segurava a mão de Charlotte e me seguia degrau por degrau sem comentar nada.

Ao chegamos ao corredor do segundo andar, Peter e Charlotte correram para uma das portas das quatro que estava ali. Uma era a do banheiro da família, as outras eram dos quartos.

— Mamãe, mamãe, vou ganhar um quarto só pra mim? — Peter perguntou com muito entusiasmo.

— Vai sim, mas não agora. — falei esfregando a mão no topo da cabeça dele — Vamos dormir juntos hoje, mas amanhã vou comprar lençóis novos e limpar o quarto, tá?

Com a resposta, ele saiu correndo para ver os demais quartos junto com Charlotte. Deixei-os sozinhos e fui ver o quarto que, segundo Angela, era o maior da casa.

Havia uma enorme cama de casal, uma cômoda coberta de poeira, duas cadeiras, uma escrivaninha e muito mofo. As cortinas estavam amareladas, havia ainda um livro aberto em cima da mesa de trabalho.

Foi ali que a avó de Angela dormiu por pelo menos quarenta, até ter um AVC há seis meses e morrer durante o sono. Era assustador estar no quarto onde morreu alguém, mas era o único lugar que tínhamos agora.

Além de fazer compras, eu passaria a tarde limpando aquele lugar.

Lembrei-me que prometi pizza para o almoço, então fui atrás das crianças. Encontrei-as olhando o segundo quarto, um menor, que tinha uma cama de solteiro.

Achava que ninguém mais fabricava aquelas coisas nos Estados Unidos.

— Vou ficar com esse quarto, mamãe. — Charlotte me informou — Vou colocar meus brinquedos ali.

Olhei o ponto indicado por ela e vi que havia sim um espaço para colocar brinquedos. No quarto ainda havia um guarda-roupa e muitas revistas antigas, muitas mesmo. Quatro pilhas gigantescas, pelo menos. Provavelmente era algum quarto de hóspedes.

— Que ótimo, bebê. Vamos comer pizza agora? — falei aos dois.

A sugestão foi bem aceita e levamos apenas alguns minutos para eu pegar meu dinheiro e descermos até a porta.

Antes de abri-la, porém, a campainha tocou. As crianças olharam para mim assustadas. Eu odiava vê-las daquele jeito.

Não esperávamos ninguém.

Ninguém sabia que estávamos ali.

Afastei as crianças da porta e tomei coragem. Eu era filha de policial, sabia muito bem me proteger.

Coloquei a correntinha na porta da forma mais silenciosa possível e aproximei-me do olho mágico.

Vi um homem de costas para mim. Ele usava casaco escuro e o cabelo estava completamente desalinhado.

Olhei para trás. Peter ainda estava protetoramente perto de Charlotte, escondido com ela no vão da escada, lugar onde alguém da porta não conseguiria vê-los.

Com coragem, abri apenas um vão da porta, protegida com a corrente.

—Sim? — falei para chamar a atenção do homem, que ainda estava com as costas voltadas para a porta.

A cabeça dele virou para a minha direção, e logo ele estava totalmente de frente para mim.

Olhos verdes, cabelo castanho com tons ruivos, sorriso torto e segurando uma vasilha de plástico transparente da Tupperware.

— Olá. — Ele falou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso de antes — Bem-vindos a Forks. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e moro com minha família na casa em frente. — estendeu o Tupperware na minha direção — Gosta de lasanha?

* * *

**Uma eternidade depois, consegui tempo para continuar isso aqui. O capítulo estava pronto e betado há tempos, mas só agora sentei e fiz as modificações sugeridas pela beta.**

**Obrigada a ****Beatrice Foster**** pelo trabalho de revisão e edição :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, que possam comentar e que aguardem o próximo. Não deve demorar muito. Até a próxima!**


End file.
